Twin Troubles
by KayKay1413
Summary: Tammy is Ponyboy's twin. They are two completely different people and that sometimes leads to some strange and unbelievable events. {Complete}
1. Chapter 1

{this story is a short one (chapters end in the teens) but I liked writing it. Updates will be often because it's already finished. It's a little random, but I hope you enjoy it. Please review!}

Chapter 1

"Tammy! I need that!" My twin brother yelled after me down the hallway.

"You have to catch me to get it!" I yelled back.

I ran down the hall and heard him right behind me. I ran through the hall and into the living room. He caught up to me and tackled me on the ground.

"Give me it!" He yelled as I struggled with him on the ground.

"Okay okay." I said, giving up.

I handed him his book back.

"Now will you listen to me?" I questioned.

"I was listening to you." He tried to say.

"What is going on in here?" Darry asked us, walking into the living room.

"You told me to get Pony for dinner, but he wouldn't listen because his head was in this book." I told Darry, grabbing the book back from Pony and tangling it in front of him.

"I was listening. It's called multi tasking." He said, yanking the book back out of my hands.

"Sure you were." I joked.

"Come on let's just go eat." Darry said.

"Where's Soda?" Pony asked, getting up.

Just then the door slammed open. We all turned and in came a bouncy Sodapop.

"Speak of the devil." Darry said lightly.

"Devil!" Soda said, bringing a hand to his chest in fake shock.

I giggled slightly and turned towards the kitchen. I sat down at the table and dug in to my food.

"So how's high school treating ya Pony?" Soda asked, once he sat down.

"Good. My classes are easy enough." Pony replied.

I rolled my eyes slightly. Ponyboy was always the smart one between the two of us. Actually he was just the better one between the two of us. Pony skipped a grade, while I'm still in middle school. Pony is a great runner, while I'm slow. Pony is liked more than me. Well at least in my opinion. Basically Ponyboy is just better at things than I am, which is hard when he's your twin and everyone expects you to be the same.

Pony and I looked sort of the same. He has brown hair with a tint of red in it and green eyes, while I have milky brown hair with green eyes also. We are almost the same height, but he's a little taller. But looking almost the same is pretty much where our similarities end.

"That's good, Pony." Darry piped in.

"And how's my kid sister doing in middle school?" Soda asked, leaning over and messing up my hair.

"Good, I guess." It was annoying that I was the last one in our whole gang that was in middle school, but I didn't complain.

We finished our dinner in silence. I had to clean the dishes with Pony tonight.

He would wash and I would dry and put them away. I was drying the last dish when I was yanked up by my waist.

"Two-Bit!" I squeaked. I didn't even hear him come in.

"What's up Curtis twins?" He asked.

I looked at Pony and we had the same thought. We both shoved our hands in the soapy water and flicked it at Two-Bit.

"Hey! Hey!" He said, pulling up his hands to cover his face.

I laughed and dried my hands off.

"Wanna go play some football?" Soda asked, sticking his head in the kitchen.

"This family, football?" I questioned.

"Where'd you get that crazy idea?"

"Oh just come on." He said and turned around.

I grinned and followed him. We all walked to the lot and Steve and Johnny were there.

"Where's dally?" Darry asked.

"Probably at Buck's or something." Steve answered.

We divided into teams. It was Darry, Pony, Johnny and I against Two-Bit, Soda, and Steve. The teams were as even as they could be because I wasn't all that great at football, but I was happy they still let me play.

Not shortly after we started playing, we got bored and decided to just pass the ball. The ball was thrown into the street and I was closest.

"I got it!" I yelled and raced towards the street.

I looked quickly and didn't see anyone coming. I grabbed the ball and walked back to the lot. I saw something silver out of the corner of my eye and then heard the shrieking sound of tires.

"Tammy!" I heard someone scream.

"Come on Tammy. Open your eyes." I heard a gentle voice tell me.

I struggled to open my eyes and when they first opened I saw nothing.

"Darry? Soda? Pony?" I questioned.

"Ya, Tammy we are all right here." I heard Soda say.

"I, I can't see!" I all but screamed.

"What to you mean?" I heard Darry ask from somewhere.

"I can't see anything but black." I said, and felt tears rim my eyes.

"Someone go get my truck." I heard Darry say. I heard footsteps run down the pavement.

"It's gonna be okay, baby. Your gonna get help." I heard Soda say.

I just put my head in my arms. I wasn't crying, but I wanted too. I could be blind. I swear there was no car coming. How did a car just come out of no where?

"Darry?" I asked.

"Ya?"

"Where did that car come from?" I asked.

"It rounded the corner, probably at ten miles over the speed limit." He replied.

"Where is it now?" I asked, wishing I could see.

"It took off, baby." I heard Soda pipe in.

That driver could have just cost me my vision and he took off! I was so mad all of a sudden.

I heard a car pull up and come to a stop.

"Come on Tammy. Can you stand?" Soda asked.

"Ya, I think." I said. I pushed off the ground and stood on my feet. It was so weird. I knew where I was, but I couldn't see anything. Also, nothing hurt. It was just that I couldn't see.

I was helped into the truck and we sped down the road. We arrived at the hospital and I was helped back out of the truck. I didn't know who from the gang was there. I didn't even know if Pony was there. If he was he was being real quiet. I only knew Soda and Darry were there for sure because they kept talking to me and between themselves.

Darry talked to a lady at the front desk and I was soon brought over to a cot where I was told to lay down.

"We will see you soon." Soda chimed in.

"Just answer anything they ask." Darry said next.

I nodded and was pushed down a hallway.

"Hi I'm Doctor Evans. I'm gonna ask you a few simple questions."

I nodded and he started.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Tammy Michelle Curtis." I responded.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Where are we right now?"

"A hospital in Tulsa, Oklahoma." I hated these stupid questions.

"Okay thank you. We will do some testing on you eyes and head now. Just relax and don't move." He told me.

"Okay." I replied.

I don't know what really happened next, but I didn't like it. I heard so many beeping sounds and weird machinery. I tried to stay calm, but it was a little hard.

I was taken into a room, or I was told I was and I sat on a bed. I was left alone for the longest time and started to get worried. I guess not being able to see did that to you.

I blinked again like normal and I saw spots. I was a little scared at the sudden change. I saw bits of light out of my eyes.

I heard a door open and close.

"Hello Tammy. It's your Doctor." Doctors Evans told me.

"Um, I see spots." I said, a little scared.

"Really? Already. Well that's a good thing." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Would you like me to discuss with your brothers in the room?" He asked.

"Yes, please." I said.

"Nurse. Go get the Curtis brothers." Doctor Evans said.

I didn't even no know there was a nurse in here.

I heard the door close and in a few minutes it opened again.

"Hello boys." Doctor Evans greeted my brothers.

"Okay, so Tammy is experiencing temporary blindness. It happens when you are hit in the head hard enough that it stops your vision for a little, but it soon comes back."

I sighed of relief.

"Tammy said she is already seeing spots, which is a good thing. She should have her full vision back by tomorrow, but she will have to watch her head for a little bit, because if she gets hit in the same part while it still sensitive, it could lead to more damage." Doctor Evans said.

"Thank you Doctor." Darry said.

"You can sign her out whenever you'd like, but she will need to take this medicine for a week to help strengthen the weak part on her head faster." Doctor Evans told us.

"Sure thing Doctor." Darry said.

"It was nice meeting you Tammy." Doctor Evans said.

"You too." I replied. Even though I never saw him.

I was helped off the bed by Soda and Pony. I guess he did come. I assumed he did, but wasn't sure.

I was put in the truck and we drove off again.

By the time we got home the light coming back to my eyes were bigger.

It was pretty late I could feel because the light in my eyes were darker than the day time. Luckily it was Friday and I didn't need to miss school. Soda helped me into bed and I shut my eyes and quickly fell asleep. Hoping that when I woke up, I could see.

/\/\/

That was five months ago. A lot happened in those five months. I got my vision back luckily, but that little accident wasn't the worst of it. Darry hit Pony one night because he got home late. Pony ran off and him and Johnny killed a Soc. They ran from the fuzz and turned up from their hiding place catching on fire. Pony was okay and I was so relieved. I don't know what I would do if my twin brother got seriously hurt. I can't say the same for poor little Johnny. He got severely burned and paralyzed from the place caving in on him. He died in the hospital and Dally couldn't take it. Dally was shot and killed by the fuzz after he robbed a store, but we all know that's what he wanted. We lost two of our best friends in a day. Pony was released free of charge from the murder and Darry got to keep custody of us. It's been two months since that incident and of course we will never fully be over it, but it's been better.

I was walking back from my best friends house, Jane. She is the younger sister of a Brumly boy, but she was way better than her brother. I was heading home through town and I was smoking. I was trying so hard to get a perfect smoke ring, I didn't notice the drunk twenty something year old following me.

"Hey, babe." He said.

I snapped my head around and looked at him. He was so drunk his words slurred and he was staggering.

"Get lost." I threatened.

"Aw, don't be like that baby." He slurred at me.

"Go be drunk somewhere else." I said and continued walking.

"Drunk! I'm not drunk yet." He protested, taking another swig of the beer in his hand.

I rolled my eyes at him.

He rushed up to me and put his arm around me. I quickly pushed it off. I did it a little to forceful and he toppled over.

"Stupid girl." He muttered.

I started to walk away, but as I was turning away he threw his beer at me.

It splashed all over my clothes.

"Crap." I muttered.

He started to get up again and I ran as fast as I could.

I lost him and looked at the damage of my clothes. My shirt was wet and my skirt was dotted with a few splotches of beer.

Stupid guy. Now I have to change and wash my clothes.

I walked the rest of the way home and the sun dried up some of the visible wetness of the beer. I pushed open the door to the house and Two-Bit, Steve, Soda, and Darry were in the living room.

"What is that smell?" Steve asked.

Darry got up in an instant and sniffed me.

Before I could say anything he started screaming at me.

"Tammy Michelle Curtis!" He screamed.

"Darry..." I started.

"Have you been drinking? You reek of beer. I can't believe you would drink!" He continued to yell.

"I didn't..." But he cut me off again.

"Both Soda and I have told you how bad that stuff is for you!"

"I didn't drink!" I yelled over him.

He looked ready to burst. I shrunk back against the wall.

He instantly softened at my scared appearance, but not much.

He stood there waiting for an explanation.

"I didn't drink, I swear. Some drunk guy was following me and I pushed him so he threw his beer at me." I said.

"Oh, Tammy I'm.." He started.

"Just forget it." I said and pushed past him to my room.

I changed my clothes and flopped down on my bed. How could he just assume I was drinking? I would never do that. I've seen what alcohol does to a person. I never want to be like that. I was so lost in thought, I didn't even notice I was crying. Was I really that unbelievable?

Someone knocked on the door. I quickly wiped my eyes and didn't say anything.

"Tammy?" I heard Pony ask.

"Tammy's not here." I said.

He opened the door and came in.

"I heard Darry yelling from my room." He started.

"Why would he think I was drinking?" I asked.

"I don't know Tammy, but he's just trying to protect you. He knows what drinking does to people and he doesn't want you to be like that."

"But I know what drinking does. He's told me so many times and I've seen it."

"It's just hard for him to deal with three teens. He's only twenty you know."

"I know. When did you get so much more mature?" I asked.

"Well, I am older." He bragged.

"By four minutes." I argued.

"A lot can happen in four minutes." He said and got up.

I smiled at him.

He left the room and I thought about what he said. "It's just hard for him to deal with three teens." Pony was right. Three teens would be real hard to take care of. I wondered what life would be like for Darry if there were only two of us. I told myself to shut up. Darry cared for all of us. Ya, it might be hard, but he managed. It wouldn't be much easier anyways without one of us. Would it?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Darry didn't say anything about that night. I let it go too. I didn't want attention anyways. It would be weird for Darry to apologize anyways. At least I always thought that.

After school Jane asked me if I wanted to come over. I didn't think Darry would care and decided to go with her. I figured I could call the house when I got there anyways.

We walked in the house and her brother was screaming at their mom, again. It happened often. Their dad left and her brother was mean and blamed their mom on him leaving.

"Come on let's come back in a little bit." Jane told me.

I nodded and we walked back into town. She saw some of her brothers friends and asked for cigarettes. We both wanted some, but didn't have any. They told her no at first, but she was good at negotiating. She had dirt on everyone of those Brumly boys and soon got us a few cigarettes. Okay, I said she was better then her brother, but she was a greaser with a hood for her family basically. She was going to be bad to some extent.

We smoked and just walked wherever. We talked to anyone she knew or I knew. Most were other greaser girls, but we talked to a few guys. Jane has a thing for this one greaser who is in our English class, but she is terrified to talk to him.

"There's Kyle." She squealed.

"Oh, ya. You should go talk." I tried.

"Me? No way. You go talk to him and I'll stand behind you all cute." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "What would we even talk about?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I really liked him. Please Tams."

"Okay, I'll go." I gave in.

I walked over to Kyle and said hey.

"What's up, Tammy. Jane." He said.

I felt Jane try to control her excitement that he knew her name.

"Nothing much. Just walking around, trying to cure our boredom." I told him.

"Well there's a race I was heading to in a few. You two want to come?" He asked.

"Actually I have to meet my brothers in a little." I lied. "Jane you can go though right?"

"Um, ya, I could go." She spoke up.

"Catch you guys later." I said and smiled at her.

She smiled back and went with Kyle. I turned back around and decided to go home. About half way there, I remembered I never called the house. I suddenly didn't want to go home. Darry would kill me. Maybe he wouldn't be home. That hope was lost when I saw the truck in the driveway. I gulped and went up the stairs. I glanced inside and saw Soda and Pony on the floor playing poker and Darry on the recliner. I held a breath and pushed open the door.

Darry instantly stood up. I finally knew what Pony felt like when he came home late.

"Where have you been?" He demanded.

"Look, I meant to call you when I got to Jane's, but I completely forgot." I tried to not look as scared as I felt.

"You forgot? Now you sound like Pony." He said.

"I really didn't mean too." I tried.

"It's bad enough to have Pony with his head in the clouds all the time, but I don't want to deal with two day dreamers!" He bellowed.

I looked past him to Pony. He looked hurt. I instantly got mad. I didn't want to repeat what happened last time, but I couldn't help myself.

"Do you not understand that I'm not perfect! If you want a perfect little family maybe you should just put me in a home somewhere!" I screamed and then turned around and ran back through the door.

I couldn't help myself, I just started to cry. Pony was right, three teens were to much for Darry. I would help him out by not making him choose which one he would just let go. I couldn't run and cry at the same time and decided to sit down on the curb.

I got up and kept walking. I walked to Buck's and I didn't know why I went there. I instantly knew I shouldn't be here and turned away. I needed someone to talk too. I headed to Jane's house and was about to knock on the door when I heard screaming. I knew not to disturb them when they were mad. I walked away and didn't know what to do. I sat on the curb in defeat. I should have just let Darry yell at me. I would have gone to bed and cried, but it would be better then this.

I put my head in my hands and didn't hear the car pull up.

"What's wrong?" A sweet voice said.

I instantly looked up and noticed I was surrounded by four Socs. I'm such an idiot for letting my guard down. I ran away, but quickly got yanked back.

"I said, what's wrong." The same Soc said in a meaner voice this time.

"Let me go." I growled.

"We don't let girls who are rude to us get off that easy." Another Soc said.

The biggest Soc grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

"Shut her up!" Someone screamed.

They punched my jaw to try and silence me. I continued to scream, but it was no point. No one was going to risk themselves to save a fourteen year old greaser. They shoved me in their car and I was squished by two of them. They held onto my arms real tight and I thought I was going to lose my arm circulation. I stopped screaming and struggling because it was no use. They pulled up to some woods in between Soc and greaser territory and stopped the car. They yanked me out of the car and the big one slung me over his shoulder again.

"Let go!" I screamed.

They shoved an old shirt in my mouth and I spit it out.

"Get that shirt to stay in her damn mouth." The leader said.

Another guy shoved the shirt back in my mouth and held it there. I struggled and kicked the guy who was holding me, but I was nothing compared to him. They approached a small shed that seemed to be abandoned.

I was terrified. There was so many things they could do to me. I should have stayed home. I'm such an idiot. No wonder Darry yelled at me all the time.

We entered the shed and it was real small. Just a little room with a few tools in it and a big pole in the middle.

"Grab that rope." The one said.

They threw me down on the floor and shoved me against the pole. They grabbed my arms and tied them behind my back and connected it to the pole. They tied the old shirt around my head, so it covered my mouth tightly. The two things hurt so much.

"What we going to do first?" One asked.

"I say we should have some real fun with her." Another said.

My eyes widened in shock. They wouldn't. Would they?

"No. We aren't doing that." The leader said.

I gave a breath of relief.

"Then why did we tie her up here?" Another asked.

"To teach her a lesson." The leader said.

"A lesson?" They all asked.

"Ya, she's the Curtis girl. My little brother liked her, but she turned him down." He replied, angrily.

I tried to think back. A Soc liked me? Why? I'm a greaser.

"She turned down Derek?" One of them asked.

"Ya and he was heartbroken." The leader replied.

Derek Mclister liked me? I never knew that. He was just like every other Soc I thought. He would bother me and call me stupid pet names. I didn't know that meant he liked me. Great, now I was gonna be abused by these Socs because I didn't know a stupid Soc boy liked me.

They turned toward me. The leader came real close to to me. He seemed to size me up for a minute then stood back.

"Josh, give this girl the first taste of what she will be getting for a little while." Derek's older brother told the big guy.

Josh came up to me and swung his arm back. I shut my eyes and waited for the blow. Within a few seconds a big fist came down hard on my stomach. I cried a scream into the shirt.

Derek's older brother looked satisfied with that.

"Come on guys, let's come back tomorrow." He said.

They filed out of the shed and shut the door. All I could see was the last bit of sun for the day between the cracks in the door. Other than that it was pitch black. I started struggling my way out of the rope. I couldn't get out of anything. I sighed and leaned my head back against the pole. I swear me and Pony have the worst luck with Socs. It's probably our size and age. We were easy targets for anyone who was older and taller than us.

I just cried. It was kind of hard to cry with a shirt in your mouth, so I soon made myself stop and tried to sleep. For some reason I hoped that this was just a nightmare I didn't wake up from yet, but I knew deep inside that this was real and I was in big trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

{AUTHOR'S NOTE: just a reminder this story takes some weird turns and it's quite random. Please keep that in mind.}

I woke up and saw light coming through the cracks in the door. I wondered what time it was and when those Socs would come back. I figured they would have school first, but honestly people skip around here all the time. I was hungry. I didn't eat since lunch yesterday and wanted food really bad. I tried not to think about it. I instead thought about what my brothers were doing. Everyone was heartbroken when Pony disappeared. Was Darry, Soda, and Pony missing me? No, why would they. Darry couldn't handle three teens, so this was probably better for him already. I missed Pony though. He was my twin. I was a wreck that week he was away. Soda was a mess too, but Darry just went along with his life. I know he missed him though. I could see the pain in his eyes at times. Was there pain in his eyes right now? No, I was the bad twin. The annoyance. The mistake. No one wanted me at that house. I was the only girl. I wasn't good at much. Everyone just had to wait up for me. It was then I made up my mind. No one was gonna miss me at that house because they all wanted me gone in the first place. I truly believe that.

But I still needed to get out of here. I struggled against the rope but it did nothing. The shirt was starting to smell and I wanted it off my mouth. I shook my head as hard as I could, but it still didn't work. Why on earth did this Soc care so much about getting revenge on me for his little brother? What did he think would come out of it?

I couldn't think too much because the door burst opened.

"Lunch time boys. We have ten minutes to have a 'chat' with princess here." Derek's older brother said.

He only brought two guys with him today. The big one wasn't there.

"Untie her." He said.

The two boys came over and untied the rope.

"Leave the shirt on though." He told them.

They yanked me to my feet and pulled me over to him. I struggled and pulled, but I never was strong.

"Let's see. What on earth did Derek see in you anyways? You could look so much better. In fact, let me help you out with it." He said.

I screwed my eyes shut and felt the blow against my cheek. It stung so bad and I was defenseless. I twisted and shook, but it still did nothing. The shirt was helping some, but just a little. It was hit after hit. Smack after smack. The sound on my burning skin echoed through my head. I never thought it would stop.

"Tie her back up." Derek's brother said.

I was tied back up and left in the dark once again. The rope felt a little looser this time, but I still couldn't break free. I pushed against the pole with my back and managed to stand up. I looked around for anything that could possibly help. There were garden scissors next to an old bucket, but I didn't know how to use them if my hands were tied. I pulled them over with my foot, but I couldn't grab them right. I got exhausted and soon fell asleep.

/\/\/

I was awoken by a sharp pain in my stomach. I yelped into the shirt and opened my eyes searching frantically for the source of the pain. I saw the big guy standing in front of me. He had a sandwich in his hand on a plate and a bottle of water.

He set it down next to me and opened the water.

"Eat." He directed.

I muffled into the shirt.

He yanked down the shirt.

"I can't eat without my hands." I stated coldly.

He huffed and came over. He untied my arms and yanked one of them back again. He tied my left hand and let my right one free.

"Eat." He said again.

"I don't like to eat when people our watching." I tried. I didn't know how smart this guy actually was.

"Nice try, now eat." He demanded.

I grabbed the water and looked in it. I searched it and it didn't look cloudy, plus I saw him open it himself while he was standing in here. I set that down and picked up the sandwich. I pulled off the bread and then looked through all the ingredients. Nothing looked out of the ordinary.

"It ain't poisoned, now eat the damn food!" He bellowed.

I growled at him and took a swig of the water. It tasted normal, but I wasn't sure. I ate the sandwich as slow as I could just to annoy him.

"You have another minute and I'm taking it away and leaving." He told me.

I took one last bite and put it on the plate.

He pulled it away and shoved the shirt back on my mouth. He untied my left arm and retied the rope with both of my arms. He grabbed the food off the floor and walked out of the shed, slamming the door on his way.

So, they want to keep me alive. Good to know.

I desperately wanted to be home. Even if no one wanted me, I wanted my bed and I wanted to be with someone. I wondered if Darry even reported me missing or just let me run away. He probably thought I was just hiding somewhere and would come out when I wanted too. They all probably thought I was just hanging out with Jane and would come back soon.

Secretly, I wished that was the case.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day was Saturday, so these Socs could come whenever. They all came at some point, I didn't know the time.

"See guys, doesn't her face just look ten times better?" Derek's brother asked.

"Ya, Calvin, it really brings out her eyes." One of them laughed.

So Derek's brothers name was Calvin.

I knew my cheeks were bruised. I could feel the burning still. I just narrowed my eyes at all of them.

"Aww, don't be like that. We have a present for you." Calvin snarled.

He pulled out a newspaper from his jacket and threw it on the floor next to me.

It was dated for today and had a picture of me on it.

Missing Person Report

Name: Tammy Michelle Curtis

Age: Fourteen

Height: 5' 3"

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Brown

Last Seen: Thursday, March 23, 1966 at the Curtis residence in Tulsa, Oklahoma

Any information call the local police.

"You might be found soon and if you are we weren't apart of any of this. Anyone finds out you'll be so sorry." Calvin threatened.

I nodded in agreement and tried to look a little intimidated by him.

I wasn't the least bit afraid of his threat. When I get out of here, the police will know every little detail of these stupid Socs and I won't be able to be sorry because they will be in jail.

"Well, until then, let's have some more fun." Calvin said, grinning.

He walked over to me and kicked his foot into my stomach. I jerked forward from the pain.

"Untie her." Calvin told the other boys.

They quickly untied my hands and held a firm grasp on my wrists.

"Josh stand in front of the door to make sure she can't get away."

I was very confused.

"Let go of her." Calvin said.

The two boys let go of me like they were told. I knew I couldn't run because there was no way I could get past Josh.

"Go at your please boys." Calvin said and stepped back.

The two boys smiled and came at me. I had my hands now, but they didn't do much. They only helped cover my face for a few hits. They hit my stomach and sides. Every hit was stronger and hurt more. I tried to stay strong, but it was getting hard.

They pushed me around back and forth between them. I was starting to feel sick, but couldn't puke because I had a cloth on my mouth.

One of them thought it would be funny to move at the last second and let me slam into the wall. I lost my balance and my head knocked onto the wall hard. My vision went black, but I didn't remember closing my eyes.

I reached up to my face and felt my eyes. They weren't closed. They were open and I couldn't see a thing. I started to panic. I was blind again. Just like a few months ago. I started screaming into the shirt and hoped the Socs would get the hint.

I heard someone mutter under their breath and walk over. They yanked off the shirt on my mouth.

"I can't see." I said.

"What? Don't lie to us." Calvin spat.

"I'm not lying I can't see anything. When my head hit the wall, the impact must have made me loose my vision." I said.

"Great going idiots." Calvin said.

"You can't see this?" One of them asked.

"See what?" I asked, trying to sugarcoat things as much as possible.

"Oh crap. She's blind. We made her go blind." I heard another voice start to panic.

"Pull it together man. Just tie her back up and Josh will check on her when it's time to eat later." Calvin said.

My arms were yanked and I was pushed over to the pole. I stumbled and collapsed because I didn't know where to exactly go. They shoved me down and tied my hands. They put the shirt around my mouth again and I heard the door slam.

I assumed I was alone again but I couldn't tell for sure. I shut my eyes and just tried to regain myself. Hopefully I would just get my vision back like last time, but I wasn't sure. I didn't actually loose my vision since that one time, so I didn't know what would happen this time.

I just stay here for a good few minutes and I started to see spots. I instantly felt relieved. Soon my whole vision would hopefully be back.

I must have fell asleep, but when I opened my eyes I could see. It was dark in the room, but I could see the small light through the crack on the door.

I heard shuffling outside and soon enough the door burst open with Josh standing there and another sandwich with water. He came over and untied my right arm and yanked down the shirt.

"Can you see?" He asked.

I decided to pretend I couldn't because it might come in handy later.

I shook my head.

"Great." He muttered.

"There's food in front of you so eat it." He said.

I pretended to search for it for a little while and when I found it, I pretended to feel it to see what it was.

"It's a dang sandwich, now eat he." He demanded.

"I grabbed the sandwich and put it in my mouth. I ate all of it this time and started to 'search' for the water.

"It right in front of you." He angrily said.

I pretended to find it and took a swig. When I finished he grabbed the things and tied my arm back up. He left me with a big slam of the door. I was getting tired, even though I sleep more then usual in here and tried to get some rest. Hoping that this not being able to see bit would work in my favor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day I was awoken by just Calvin kicking my legs.

"Tell me the truth. Can you see?" He asked.

I mumbled into the shirt. He pulled it down and stood back.

"I can't see a thing, thanks to your idiot friends." I spat at him.

"My friend says your brothers are looking everywhere for you. I don't understand why though. Why would anyone want a piece of trash like you?" He said, pacing the floor.

I didn't look at him, because it would give away I could see.

I didn't say anything. My brothers were looking for me. They actually wanted to find me. I didn't know which brothers he was talking about though. Maybe only Soda and Pony are looking for me. Maybe Calvin's lying anyways.

"The police are barely looking around for you though." He chuckled.

"Those police really do hate greasers." He snarled.

I didn't say anything to him. He walked over and pulled up the shirt. He walked out of the shed and I struggled to get free like I do every time they leave. Nothing changed though. I couldn't get free and I was still stuck in the shed.

I felt sick. One meal a day was really draining me. I knew it couldn't be healthy. It wasn't even a full meal. It was a sandwich and water. If I had just that for much longer, I was sure to die.

I must have fallen asleep again because I was awoken by once again being kicked. Josh stood before me and shoved the food at me. I just stared straight ahead, like I had no idea what was going on.

He pulled off the shirt and untied my one arm.

"Food." Was all he said.

I searched for the food and picked it up. I took a few bites, but was getting sick of eating the same sandwich over and over again. I refused the water and he didn't seem to care.

He tied me back up and put the shirt on my mouth, like normal. I was once again left alone. I wanted to be anywhere but here.

/\/\/

The light was completely gone through the cracks on the door when the door slammed open. I was close to sleep and jerked awake. The Socs all came in and I pretended not to see. I wondered what they were doing here this late at night.

The reason soon struck me. I soon got a smell of alcohol and prayed nothing bad would happen.

"Hey, girl." Calvin slurred.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't anyway with my mouth covered.

"I want to fix her face again." He slurred next.

I rolled my eyes and tried to stay strong. I felt a huge sting across my face and then several more on my head and neck. The neck hurt real bad because it was sensitive. All of them were taking turns hitting me and slapping me. My head started to get funny and I wished they'd stop. I didn't have any energy left and longed for a cigarette for some reason. I decided to focus on wanting a cigarette and tried to just take the blows. I saw Josh step away from guarding the door and gulped. He approached and gave me one quick but painful punch to my nose. I cried out in sheer pain. I struggled and thrashed around. I was sure my nose broke. I soon tasted blood in my mouth coming from my nose.

"Oh, shut up, no one can hear you." Calvin said angrily.

They each took a few more shots and decided to leave. Probably for more beer.

When the door slammed shut again, I sighed. I wanted to see Pony. I knew that none of them wanted me, but I felt deep down inside that Pony was worried for me, just like I was when he was gone. I wish I could tell them I was safe. Well, sort of safe. I wasn't dead and that was probably a possibility they all have in their head. I wanted to get out of here. I wanted to scream on the top of my lungs and get help. I wanted to rip off the rope that was holding me prisoner and go home. Even if I was burden and a trouble, I didn't care, I wanted to just go home.

I lost it at that moment. All the tears that were left inside of me, I let go. It felt good too. I felt a little better afterward. I felt like I had a little more hope inside of me then I did before.

I felt like I might actually go home soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was awoken by one of the Socs that was always there, but I never learned his name. He was shaking me awake and it was weird because usually I was just kicked.

When I opened my eyes he looked mad. He had a sandwich and water. How long did I sleep? Usually I didn't get food early in the morning, so I assumed it was later.

He yanked down the shirt and untied my one arm.

He placed the food in front of me and stood back.

"Stupid Josh." He muttered. "Making me bring the food all the way out here because he was still in a hangover."

I finished my food and just listened to him ramble on and on.

When I pushed it away to say I was done, he put the shirt back on my mouth and grabbed the food.

"Josh thinks he's so cool. Well, I'm cooler." He said, as he walked out the door and slammed it shut.

I heard him walk away and looked down.

He didn't tie my arm back up. He forgot. I could be free. I got so excited and had to calm myself to think rationally. I had to act fast, before he remembered and came back.

I first pulled off the shirt and threw it across the floor. Next I shifted and tried as hard as I could to untie the knot with one arm. It was taking too long and I started to panic. I needed to go faster or I would blow my whole chance of getting out. I then remembered the garden scissors and spotted them a few feet away. I reached for them with my free hand and grabbed them. It was a bit tricky to use only one hand, but soon enough I cut through the rope.

I was free. I could leave. I could go home and see my brothers. I stood up as fast as I could and stumbled towards the door. I was a bit weak from lack of food and energy. Plus, I was kicked in my legs countless times. I felt my blood from my nose with my fingers gently. It was all dried up and my nose was big and no doubt bruised, but I didn't care about it at the moment.

I stuck my head out the door and didn't see anyone around. I bolted through the door and made sure to close it before I left. The bright sunlight hurt my eyes because I haven't seen it in five days. I walked through the woods and found a road. I vaguely remembered where I was and started walking down the sidewalk. I probably looked beat up and terrible, but there weren't too many people around. I passed a car and didn't even notice it was a police car. An officer got out and told me to stop.

I turned around and faced him.

"Your coming to the station with me young lady." He said.

I didn't argue and just followed him to the police car. Police officers scared me. We drove to the station and got out. He pushed me through the doors and told me to sit. He walked over to the front desk and talked to the lady. I couldn't heard what they were saying, but both of them kept glancing over at me.

"Follow me." The officer said, turning towards me.

I got up and followed. He led me to an all white room with two little chairs.

He pointed to the one and I sat.

"Are you Tammy Curtis?" He asked.

I thought back to Dally telling the cops once he wouldn't speak without a lawyer. I decided to put that into this because I didn't really know what I was being questioned for.

"I want to speak to a lawyer first." I stated.

"I'm just trying to ask you a few simple questions and then.."

"I would like to speak to my brothers first then." I cut him off.

"I just want to ask you.."

"I want to see my brothers." I said.

"Okay. Fine I will call in your brothers." He sighed and got up.

Dally was right, the fuzz had very little patience.

I sat in that room for what seemed like hours, but the little clock in there told me I was only in there for a half an hour. The clock also said it was 1:00, so I assumed my brothers were working and Pony was at school.

"Your brothers are here." A different officer told me, as he walked in the room.

"All of them?" I questioned.

"Yes, all three of them." He replied.

I stood up and walked over to him. He led me down a hallway and into the front lobby area.

On three plastic white chairs sat my three brothers. All of their faces looked tired and broken. I couldn't imagine what my face looked like and my hair. I knew I had bruises all over my face and neck and my nose was all messed up, but I didn't care at that moment. I still thought my brothers didn't love me fully, but I just needed them at that moment. I pushed past the officer and met Pony half way.

He met me in a hug and I lost it. I didn't cry fully because I knew that would show I was weak and I didn't want that especially in front of the police officer. We just stood in a hug and didn't say anything. We didn't need to, we understood all the pain and suffering and worry from the past couple of days without any words.

Soda must have gotten up and came over because his arms were around the both of us. I smiled at him and fell into his shirt.

I broke away from both of my brothers and looked at my eldest brother. The one that hated me. The one that didn't want me. They one that didn't understand I wasn't perfect. The same brother who yelled at Pony a few months ago and almost this same thing happened. The same brother that thought I was drinking. The brother that I thought hated me.

He was also the brother that told me everything would be okay when I lost my vision. He was also the brother that assured me Johnny and Pony were okay out there. The brother that let me play on his team for football even though I was terrible. He was the brother that gave up his life for the three of us and some how is still standing before me right now.

I felt awful. Darry was my brother and I hated him. I thought he only cared about Soda and Pony. Darry gave his whole future for us and would still give it up even if he got a second chance. Darry loved me. Darry loved all of us.

I smiled at him with tears in my eyes. I took two steps and was at his waist, pulling him in for a hug. He hugged me back and leaned on the top of my head. I heard him take in shaky breaths and realized he was scared. My brothers thought I could be dead somewhere. I never realized what that could have done to them.

"I love you Darry." I said into his chest.

Pony and Soda came over and squeezed us in a tighter hug. Darry didn't get to say I love you back, but I knew he did. I knew he would have. I know he will down the road, because he was my brother and now my hero.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We didn't get much of a reunion because the police officer broke us apart and told me I still needed to be questioned.

I looked at my brothers and they all gave me hopeful looks. I turned around and followed the police officers back into the white room. I took a seat and waited.

"So, I'm assuming your Tammy Curtis?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Your missing person report says you were last seen Thursday. Where did you go?" He then asked.

"I decided to take a walk that night and I was a little mad at my older brother so decided to just stay low for the night." I replied.

"Well, why did that make you disappear for five days?" He questioned.

"I.." I started, but then stopped.

I thought about Darry and Pony and Soda. I didn't want this case to part us. I know I didn't want to be with them anymore, but they are family and I can't loose them. This would be the second time one of us ran away under Darry's custody. That would for sure separate us.

"I found a little place in town and just decided to stay there for a few days. I got homesick and decided to come home, but I was stopped on my way." I lied.

"Then where did you get those bruises and red marks?"

I looked down. I didn't realize my wrists were red where the rope was.

"I got a little beat up by some boys that were drunk. I don't know who any of them are and I honestly forget what they look like." I lied again.

"Okay. Let me ask you something." He said, leaning in.

I waited for him to continue.

"You do know lying to an officer is a crime, right?"

"I'm not lying officer." I told him, not batting an eye.

He nodded and stood up. "I'm gonna go get your oldest brother."

I nodded and looked at my lap.

He returned with Darry and told Darry to take the chair he was sitting on. Darry pulled it next to me and sat down.

"Hi, Darrel. I'm Officer Height." He said.

"Hello." Darry replied.

"So, Tammy. Would you like to explain what happened again?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I left the house on Thursday because I will admit me and Darry got into a little argument. I decided to stay low for a little while and ran into some boys who I think were drunk. They went at me but I escaped. I found a little hideout place in town and that was my home for a few days. I got homesick and decided to come home when I was stopped by you." I said, hoping my story sounded believable.

"Right." He replied.

I felt Darry staring at me in shock. I bet that's not what he thought happened and I don't blame him because it didn't happen, but I needed my family and I wasn't gonna loose them.

"Well, I'm gonna file this and report Tammy found." He said, still in a kind of nice but serious tone.

"Thank you Officer." Darry said, standing up.

"Yep." He replied and walked out.

We followed and went back to Soda and Pony.

"Well?" Soda asked.

"Everything's good." Darry responded.

Pony's and Soda's faces looked relieved.

"Um, Mr. Curtis?" The lady at the front asked.

"Yes?" Darry asked turning around.

"You need to sign these release papers and a few more." She said, stretching out her arms with papers and a pen.

Darry walked over and took the papers. He looked them all over and then signed everyone of them. He gave them back and turned to face us again.

"Let's go home." He said.

We all filed into the car and went home. Soda and Darry should have gone back to work and Pony should have been back at school, but they didn't want to and I wasn't gonna force them.

We entered the house and I was overcome with happiness. I missed this place so much and just wanted to enjoy the moment.

"Tammy." Darry started.

I looked at him, waiting.

"What really happened?" He asked.

"I told the officer the truth, Darry." I said, sitting on the couch.

"Tammy." He asked again.

"I did, Darry." I said, feeling bad for lying.

He just nodded hesitantly and moved to his recliner.

I looked up and saw Soda and Pony looking at us expectedly.

I sighed and spoke.

"I walked into town and some drunk boys beat me up. I got away and found a little place to rest. I stayed there for the four days, but really missed you guys and came home, but the fuzz picked me up before I could." I said, feeling weird that the lie came to me so easily now.

Soda and Pony stared at me in shock too. I knew they didn't think that happened either, but what would they ever know?

"Really Tammy?" Pony asked, coming over to sit next to me on the couch.

"Yes." I replied.

He just shrugged but didn't look satisfied.

"You know you can tell us the truth now, Tammy." Soda spoke.

"I did." I replied.

"Hey, I'm really tired. Can I go to my room and clean up?" I asked, looking at Darry.

"Ya, of course." Darry replied.

I got up and left the room. Leaving my brothers in complete shock, knowing I was lying to them, but knew they wouldn't get me to talk.

I slid into my bed and just stared at the ceiling. I wasn't actually tired, but I was drained of energy from the lack of food and exercise. I just sat there and debated if I would ever tell my brothers the true story.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's been three days since I returned home and everything's been good. The gang seemed happy to have me back which I took by surprise and my brothers seemed to let the whole thing go for the most part. I was told to be more careful, as I suspected but honestly I didn't mind now because that showed me Darry really did care.

"I'm home." I said to the house.

No one answered and I got confused.

"Pony?" I questioned.

No reply. I figured he was off somewhere and decided not to worry. I sat down at the table and pulled out my homework.

Math. I hated math. It was my worst subject and usually Pony helped me, but he wasnt here. I scribbled down the answers I thought were right and put it away.

No one was home yet and I wanted chocolate cake. I looked in the ice box and found two slices left. I took one and sat back down to eat. The clock said it was 3:30 when I finished. I was putting my dish in the sink when the front door slammed.

I looked into the living room and saw Pony.

"Hey Pony." I said, walking into the living room.

"Where have you..." I stopped.

"What happened?" I asked.

His chin had blood staining it and I saw a cut.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little locker incident." He replied.

"How did that happen from a locker." I said, chuckling a little.

"I fell into it." He replied, hesitantly.

"Wow, I thought I was clumsy." I giggled.

"What really happened?" I then asked.

"I fell. Okay got pushed. Is there really a difference?"

"Yes. Who pushed you?" I asked, walking to the bathroom.

"Some Soc. Probably in a bad mood and I was just there." He replied.

I looked through the medicine cabinet for something to clean the cut out because there could possibly be rust or something in it from those lockers.

I found the stuff and grabbed a cloth.

"Tammy, that stuff burns. I'm fine honestly." He protested, seeing my hands.

"Oh, come on. Don't be five." I said.

"I'm not five." He replied.

"Good, then you can deal with the little burn." I said, smirking at him.

He rolled his eyes, but didn't protest anymore.

I wet the tip of the cloth and stuck it on his cut. He cringed a little, but regained himself. I then took the other end of the cloth and wiped up the blood.

"There, was that so hard?" I playfully said, taking his face and shaking it back and forth.

He slapped my hand away gently and turned away. He went to his room and shut the door. I spotted a cigarette pack on the coffee table and picked it up. I opened the pack and pulled out a cigarette. I opened the screen door and walked outside. I sat on the porch steps and smoked. Still, trying to perfect my smoke rings, I eventually gave up and went back inside.

Pony was making dinner tonight and it smelled good. I wondered where the other boys were. It was weird to still say boys, when it was only Steve and Two-Bit. Before the whole accident, our house almost always had someone else in it, but now it's few and far between.

I sat in the table and just watched Pony cook for a little while. I quickly got bored and decided to go in the backyard. I sat in the grass and faced our house. I noticed there was a little flat part in our roof. I thought of what a cool place that would be to just sit and look out. I bet Pony would love to see the sunset from up there.

I grabbed the mini ladder we had by the side of our house and stood on it. It made me the perfect height to step on the top of the window and swing my leg on the roof. I stood up in triumph and could see our street of houses and the two streets over. I leaned on the tipped part of the roof and just watched the street.

A car turned down our street and I noticed it was the truck. I quickly ducked and tried to figure out how to get of the roof. I stepped on the window ledge and just decided to jump. I landed on the ground with a thud. I turned around and walked back into the house.

Soda and Darry walked in the house just as I closed the back door. I could smell the dinner Pony was making and my mouth watered. I walked into the kitchen and smiled at the dish. It was fried chicken with mashed potatoes. Pony loved the dish and it was in my top three.

"Is it done yet?" I asked.

"Not yet." He replied.

I sighed and walked into the living room.

"How was work?" I asked my brothers.

"The normal." Darry responded. That's what he usually said.

"Good. We got a car in today and it was a mustang. It was pretty tuff." Soda said, sounding excited.

"What's wrong with it." I asked.

"Haven't figured out yet. Steve might see tomorrow though when he comes in." Soda said.

I nodded and sat on the couch.

Soda walked into the kitchen with Pony.

"Hey, Pony. What you mak.." He stopped.

"Pony, what happened to your chin?" Soda asked, worry sketched out in his voice.

Darry instantly stopped taking off his tool belt and rushed into the kitchen.

"It's nothing guys. I just slipped into some lockers is all." Pony tried. I could tell in his voice he was hoping I wouldn't say anything.

"Well maybe be more careful next time, kiddo." Darry said.

I heard Darry go to the bathroom and Soda go change.

"Tammy?" Pony asked from the kitchen.

"Ya?" I asked.

"Can you set the table?" He asked.

I grinned. He sounded like mom asking us to set the table when we were younger. Darry hated it because he thought it was childish of us to actually like it. Soda and I would race to see who could do more settings before the other and Pony would always announce the winner. Both Soda and I have won plenty of times. It made me sad to think about mom and dad, but I quickly discarded it and focused on the happy thought.

I got off the couch and set the table. I did four places and finished just as Pony did.

We ate the food and talked about the normal day events. In the middle of dinner the doorbell rang. We all stopped and exchanged glances. I instantly got up and went to see who was at the door, my curiosity getting the best of me.

I opened the door and there stood Mrs. George, our social worker.

"Oh, hi Mrs. George." I said, getting a little louder on the Mrs. George part, so my brothers could hear.

"Hello Tammy. I would like to speak to Darrel if he's here." She said.

"Yes, he's here. Please come in." I said, glancing around the room hoping it didn't look to bad.

"Darry." I called.

"Yes?" He said walking in.

"Well, hello Mrs. George." He spoke real politely.

"Hello Darrel. I was sent here to talk about the recent issues with the family." She said, glancing over at me.

"The issues?" Darry repeated in a question.

"Yes. Ponyboy and Tammy are under the states custody until further notice. I'm deeply sorry."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I felt my mouth gape open. I was under the states custody now? I didn't want to be sent to a home somewhere. I just got back. I should have known it wouldn't be all good after I got back. This was all my fault.

"Excuse me?" Darry said, as shocked as me.

"I'm sorry, but the state is declaring custody over Ponyboy and Tammy until further inspection is done." She said.

"What kind of inspection?" I spoke up.

"Well, everything, from the way life runs around here to Darry as a guardian." She replied, looking at me.

"Here are the papers. Look them over. I'll be back for them in the morning." She replied then turned around and left.

Darry stared down at the papers in shock. My hands started to tremble and my tongue got dry.

"We're leaving?" I asked, in a hoarse voice.

Darry slowly turned around to face me.

I looked into his eyes and saw pain. I saw true pain in his icy eyes. My own eyes filled with tears as I collapsed to the ground.

I put my head in my hands and refused to let the tears actually fall. I heard Darry set the papers down and walk over. He kneeled down in front of me and sighed.

I looked up at him and blinked. I felt a single tear trickle down my face. He reached up and brushed it away. I leaned forward and caught him in a hug. He returned the hug and I let a few more tears fall, but quickly stopped them.

Pony and Soda must have walked in because they were on the floor next to us. I looked at Pony and the tears in my eyes made his eyes instantly flood with tears. I took in a shaky breath and looked down. He grabbed me around my neck and pulled me in for a hug. I quickly returned it and we sat there for a few minutes. We finally pulled back and we all just sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Do we really have to leave?" I eventually asked.

"The papers say it all." Darry said.

"For how long." Soda asked, trying to sound hopeful.

"Until they deem me suitable for custody." He replied.

"But you are suitable." I protested.

He just sighed and looked down.

"This is all my fault." I whispered.

"No it's not. It's not any bodies fault." Soda quickly put in.

"Wait, why isn't Soda leaving too?" Pony asked.

I didn't think about that. Soda was underage still. Why didn't he have to leave?

"I don't know. They only want you two." Darry said.

"You guys should go pack." Darry said, with pain in his voice.

I got up and Soda helped Pony up. I went to my room and packed the least amount of things possible. Once I was done I changed my clothes and laid in my bed. I was overcome with sleepiness and just let it take over.

Now I wish I hadn't.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I woke up to someone screaming bloody murder. I started to panic, but quickly realized I was the one screaming. I quickly stopped and my throat hurt. I heard running down the hall and soon all three of my brothers were in my room. I looked at them and tears filled my eyes.

I had a nightmare. Usually Pony had nightmares. That's why Soda slept with him. Why on earth did I have one? It suddenly came flooding back. I remembered my dream clearly and it shook me to my very core.

"Tammy are you alright?" Soda asked in a concerned voice.

"Ya, just a nightmare I guess." I said, sighing afterward.

"I thought I had nightmares." Pony said.

"Me too." I replied.

"What was it about?" Darry asked.

I shook my head like Pony always does. I didn't want to tell my brothers about the horrible dream. I then realized that Pony probably remembered his dreams, he just never told us. I could be wrong, but I understood why he did it now.

Darry sighed and left the room, just like he does for Pony.

"Come on Pony, let's go back to bed." Soda said in the dark.

"Wait, Pony can you stay for a second?" I asked.

"Of course, Tammy." He replied.

Soda yawned and left the room. Pony came over and sat on the end of my bed.

"Pony." I started.

"Pony, please don't forget about me." I whispered.

"Forget about you? How would I ever forget about you?" He said, bewildered.

"Just promise you won't." I say.

"Okay. I promise." He said, still confused.

I smiled and didn't know if he could really see it.

"Sorry I woke you." I said.

"It's fine. I've done it to you before." He said and got up. He left the room and I snuggled back into bed, hoping my nightmare wouldn't return.

/\/\/

I got up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I looked at my room and wondered if I would ever see it again. I forced myself up and changed into some simple clothes. I grabbed my bags and walked down the hallway.

Pony was sitting on the couch with his bags on the floor. He looked as crushed and betrayed as I felt.

"Tammy come eat." Darry said from the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry." I replied.

"Just eat something." He said back.

I sighed and set down my bags. I walked into the kitchen and Soda was eating. I grabbed a slice of bacon and ate it.

Just then the doorbell rang. I tensed up. Darry rushed out of the kitchen to get it. Me and Soda met them in the living room as he was opening the door for Mrs. George.

"Hello. Tammy and Ponyboy we are leaving in five minutes." She stated.

I looked at Soda. He gave me the weakest smile I've ever seen. I caught him in a hug and didn't want to let go. We finally broke apart and he looked at me. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and didn't say anything. I knew he would explode if he spoke.

I walked over to Darry while Ponyboy went to Soda. I stared up at my oldest brother. Tears brimmed my eyes. I held on to his waist tight and he did the same to me.

"I'll get you and Pony back no matter what." He whispered into my ear.

I pulled away and smiled. I walked over to Mrs. George and waited for Pony to say goodbye to Darry. Once he was done we walked outside and climbed into her car. We both stared out the window at our house and our brothers as Mrs. George started the engine and drove down the street. Once I couldn't see them anymore I turned around in my seat and looked at Pony.

He looked back with pain in his eyes. I turned to the window and watched the town go by.

We arrived at the first home that was for girls.

"Here's your new home for a little bit, Tammy." Mrs. George said, getting out. I got out and Pony did too.

He met on my side of the car and we stared at each other. I didn't want to say goodbye to my twin brother. It wasn't fair! How could they just tear apart a family and then twins?

Both our eyes were filled with tears as we hugged.

"Don't forget." Was all I could say to him.

"I never will. I love you." He promised.

"I love you." I said and choked back tears.

We parted and I felt empty. I turned and faced the big building. This was my home now. I walked with Mrs. George to the door.

"Just go in and say you were with me, they are expecting you." She said and turned back towards the car with Pony.

I took one last look at Pony and walked in the building.

It smelled old and musty. The walls were all white and the floors were dirty.

"Hello, young lady." The lady at the front desk said.

"Hello. I was just with Mrs. George. I'm Tammy Curtis." I said weakly.

"Oh, yes. Follow me." She said.

She got down from the desk and opened a door that lead into a big hallway. We walked down it and she opened the third door. As I walked in I saw a teenage girl that looked a little older then me and a girl that looked my age about.

"This is Cassidy and Ellen. They are the oldest girls here and now you are too. Make yourself at home, lunch and dinner are later." She said and shut the door loudly.

I looked at the girls.

"Hi." I said.

"Just stay away from me and we will be fine." The older girl said nastily.

"Stop being so rude Cassidy. Hi, I'm Ellen." The other girl said.

"Hi, I'm Tammy. How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm thirteen and Cassidy is fifteen." Ellen told me.

"Oh, I'm fourteen." I told her.

"Your bed can be that one over there." Ellen said, pointing to the farthest bed.

I walked over and set down my bags.

"So, what usually goes on around here?" I asked.

"Nothing much. We just hang out all day and eat." Ellen replied.

"Wait, we just stay in here all day?" I asked.

"Pretty much, except when we eat and we do have an hour of gym each day." She said.

Just great. I hated being stuck in the same place all day.

"Tammy Curtis!" A lady yelled through the door for me.

"That's the head lady, Mrs. Everest. Do as she tells you." Ellen warned.

I walked to the door and opened it slowly. Mrs. Everest was standing in the hallway waiting for me. She was a plump lady with red hair. Her eyes were cold and her face looked tired.

"Here's the deal Tammy." She started.

"I don't want more teens in my home for children, so I am working as fast as I can go get you a foster home." She said.

"Okay." I said.

"You will treat me with more respect then that!" She bellowed.

"Yes, ma'am." I said instead.

"Thank you. Expect to be out of here in a few days." She said and walked away.

I went back into the room and Ellen was right on the other side of the door.

"Your so lucky! You get to leave this place." She exclaimed.

"I guess." I said.

I sat down in the hard bed and stared up at the ceiling. This life was gonna be different then my old one.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Lunch!" Mrs. Everest screamed through our door.

I got up and followed Cassidy and Ellen out the door.

It was my third day here and it was pure torture. Everyone who worked here was mean and Cassidy gave me a tough time. I was stuck in the room all day and at gym time the younger kids would hog everything.

We lined up waiting to get our so called food. I never knew what I was eating, but I forced it down everyday.

"Curtis!" Mrs. Everest screamed for me.

I sighed and got out of the line.

I met her at the door and she ushered me to the hallway.

"You are leaving in ten minutes to go to a foster home." She said.

My mouth flew open. I was leaving this place. I was happy, but sad. I didn't want to go to a fake home.

"Don't just stand there. Go pack you bags!" She yelled.

I hurried down the hallway and to our room. I gathered up my things and was leaving the room when Cassidy and Ellen came back in from lunch.

"Your leaving?" Ellen asked.

"Ya, I have a foster home that wants me I guess." I said.

"Have fun!" She exclaimed, happy for me.

"It's always the new ones that get to leave." Cassidy complained and sat down on her bed.

"Bye Ellen." I said.

"Bye Tammy." She returned.

I pushed open the door and went to the lobby.

Mrs. Everest was there with a woman that looked to be in her thirties. She had blonde hair and a big grin that almost looked fake.

"You must be Tammy!" She said.

I nodded.

"Tammy, this is Mrs. Mitchell. Her and her husband are taking you in until the state says other wise. They are fostering a little girl too." Mrs. Everest said, in a happy tone that was definitely fake.

"Come on, I have lunch in the oven." Mrs. Mitchell said.

We walked out and got into her car. The car was brown and really old. The seats were ripped and the old thing barely started.

"So, here's the deal girl." Mrs. Mitchell said in a suddenly rude voice.

"You will do as me and Tim say or you will pay the consequences. We only foster you worthless kids for the money we get." she spat at me.

I was shocked. I was going to a mean family. These people didn't care about us, they only cared about the money we gave them. Well, there goes my hopes.

"Do you understand!?" She screamed at me.

"Yes ma'am." I said.

We pulled into a driveway and the house looked old and falling apart. I realized I was close to my house and would probably get to go to my same school.

I got out of the car and followed Mrs. Mitchell into the house.

The inside was a little better then the outside. It was more modern and had nicer things. I looked around and saw a couch with a man that looked to be drunk and sleeping.

"Tim!" Mrs. Mitchell screamed at him.

He didn't stir and she grabbed the newspaper he was reading and slapped him with it. He woke up suddenly and looked around.

"What was that for Katy!" He screamed angrily.

"The new girl is here." She said.

"Oh, good." He said.

"Listen to what we say and we won't have any problems. Your room is the second one down that hallway. Mary!" He screamed.

I nodded and heard a door open. Soon a little girl came walking down the hallway. Her head was down and her hands were behind her back.

"Show this worthless girl where her room is." He said and reached for more beer.

"Yes, sir." The girl faintly said. Her head still down.

I followed the girl down the hallway and she stopped at the second door. She reached up to open it and we walked in. The room smelled musty and it stench of smoke.

There was a single bed in the middle and a little closet. That was it. I set my stuff on the bed and sat down.

"Hi, Mary." I said, looking at the girl.

She lifted her head and stared at me with pain in her eyes. She had dark brown hair and big brown eyes. Her face was covered in freckles. I looked at her outfit for the first time and noticed it was a pale yellow dress that had stains all over it.

"Hello." She said, shyly.

"How old are you?" I said, sweetly.

She held up six fingers.

"Your six? That's a really good age." I said and smiled at her.

She gave me a weak smile back. She really didn't look six she was so tiny and frail.

I looked at her arms and neck then and noticed something scary.

"Can you come over here Mary?" I asked.

She instantly obeyed and walked over to me.

I reached out for her arm and she stiffened.

"I'm not gonna hurt you I promise." I said, realizing what she was probably afraid of.

She relaxed a tiny bit and I lightly grabbed her arm. I inspected her arm and noticed huge black and purple circles all over them. She been hit multiple times, I could tell.

"Do they hit you?" I questioned gently.

She nodded. I couldn't believe these people. They took us in as foster parents for the money and on top of that abused a innocent six year old.

"How long have you been here?" I then asked.

She held up three fingers with the hand I wasn't holding.

She's been here three years! These people have been hitting her since she was three. I instantly hated Katy and Tim Mitchell.

"Girls! Get your sorry butts in here!" Katy yelled at us.

Mary yanked away from me and rushed out the door. I followed her and met Katy in the kitchen.

"I'm going out. Tim is asleep on the couch. Don't do or go anywhere. You understand?" She said rudely.

"Yes ma'am." Mary instantly said.

"Well?" She demanded.

"Yes ma'am." I replied.

"Now be off." She shooed us out.

I went to my room and Mary went to hers. I heard the door slam shut. I stared up at the ceiling and noticed that it was a yellow color.

/\/\/

About an hour of just thinking and staring at the ceiling I heard some clinking in the kitchen. I never heard the door open back up and went to check it out.

I rounded the corner into the kitchen and saw little Mary with pots and pans.

"What you doing?" I asked, nicely.

"Making dinner." She replied.

This six year old knew how to make dinner.

"Do you cook often?" I asked.

She nodded and grabbed a chair from the table so she could reach the cabinet.

"Can I help?" I asked.

She looked at me surprised, but nodded.

I looked at the things she pulled out and realized she was making soup.

I poured in the broth and chicken into the pot. She threw in a few more random ingredients and started mixing them with the stove on hot.

She smacked her head lightly and moved the chair over to a cabinet. She jumped up on it and searched through the shelf.

She found what she needed and pulled it out. Her elbow hit the garlic and it went crashing to the ground.

She quickly got off the chair and looked at the mess.

"What is going on!" Bellowed Mr. Mitchell.

Mary stiffened and slunk back.

"Who made this stupid mess?" He yelled when he walked into the kitchen.

Mary looked down and he stomped over to her.

"It was me." I spoke up.

"Girl, you better not be causing trouble in my house or you'll be out of here." He growled at me.

"I'm so sorry. It slipped. It won't happen again." I said.

He huffed and walked over to me. He threw is hand back and slammed it onto my back. I yelped a little and tried not to focus on my burning back.

"Do it again and it will be worse." He growled and grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

"And don't be such a wuss about it."

He wobbled back to the living room and I heard him fall onto the couch.

"Clean it up!" He screamed.

I shuddered and looked at Mary.

She ran to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I lightly put my arms around her back.

"Thank you." She muffled into my body.

"You don't deserve their hate." I whispered.

She pulled away from me and went into the small closet in the kitchen. She pulled out a small brush and dust pan.

She went to clean up the mess, but I stopped her. I took the dust pan and brush from her hands and motioned to the soup.

I kneeled down in front of the garlic and started sweeping it up. I pulled away the glass shards and put them in the trash. Once I filled up the dust pan I threw the garlic in the trash too.

I walked over to Mary and she was mixing the soup. She pulled out the spoon and motioned to a top cabinet. I opened it and found bowls. I pulled two out and handed them to her. She poured the soup into both of them and handed me one back. She put hers on the counter and climbed off the chair. She grabbed two spoons for us and we sat down on the ground.

"Why don't you eat at the table?" I asked.

"Not allowed." She said.

We weren't allowed to sit at the table! These people were so rude and strange.

We ate the soup on the kitchen floor and when we finished she cleaned the bowls. She left the soup on the stove and grabbed my hand.

"Come with me." She said.

She pulled me to her room. It was even smaller then mine. I don't even think it could be called a room. She had the littlest of space on both sides of her bed and no place for a dresser and she didn't have a closet. It looked like a storage room.

"Where are your clothes?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

She walked over to her bed and pulled two more torn up dresses from under her bed.

She held them up at me. There was a pale pink one and a pale blue one.

"Are those all of 'em?" I asked.

She nodded.

"They are really cute." I said, hiding my anger.

Mrs. And Mr. Mitchell wouldn't even buy her clothes!

She jumped on the bed and patted the end of it next to her. I walked in her 'room' and sat next to her on the bed. She hopped off the bed and looked under it again. She pulled out a book and handed it to me.

"Want me to read it?" I asked.

She nodded.

"No one else will." She said, sadly.

I opened the book and was just about the say the first word when the front door slammed.

"Mary!" Mrs. Mitchell screamed.

Mary jumped off the bed and ran out the door before I could blink.

I set the book down and listened.

"Where's my clothes?" Mrs. Mitchell asked.

I didn't hear Mary, but she must of said something Katy didn't like.

"You didn't wash them!" She screamed.

"Well, you worthless little idiot!"

I heard a huge smack and then two more.

"Go to bed! And wash those clothes tomorrow morning or you are not allowed breakfast!" Katy screamed.

I heard soft footsteps running down the hall. Mary appeared in the doorway and didn't hesitate to jump in the bed and cling herself to me.

There was tears streaming down her eyes, but she didn't dare make a sound.

"Shh, shhh. Your okay now. I got you." I said, trying to sooth her and and she held on tighter.

I then realized that this probably happens everyday and she doesn't have anyone to turn too. No one is usually here to help comfort her.

She looked up at me and her face was red with tears streaming down it. I reached up and lightly wiped a few away. She flinched at my touch on her one cheek and I realized that's where she got smacked.

Mary reminded me of Johnny. Her eyes looked like she was hurt before and scared of everything. Her eyes looked around nervously for anything that could hurt her. Thinking of Johnny made me think of Dally too and I was overcome with sadness.

"You are a real sweet girl, Mary." I said and smiled at her.

She gave me a weak smile back. It looked like she didn't know how. She probably hasn't smiled in forever.

I held on to her tight and we both fell asleep on her bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I've been at this house for a week and it's way worse then the girls home. I've been hit and slapped for just standing. I took a few more blames for Mary though. She has gotten real close to me. She was like my younger sister that was abused and hurt, but she trusted me and that made her better I could tell.

I went to school and saw Jane and my few other friends. I didn't see any of the gang yet because they were all in high school. I found out that Mary was homeschooled by Katy. Katy didn't teach her anything though. Mary was smart though. She may not be good at school smarts, but she definitely knew how to take care of herself.

We had to make our own meals or we would starve. We had to do our own laundry or wear dirty clothes. We also had to constantly listen to Katy and Tim complain and scream at us. Sometimes drunk and sometimes not.

I walked in the house from school and saw no one was home.

"Mary?" I called out sweetly.

She hurried out of her room and lit up when she saw me.

"Where are they?" I asked, bending down to her height.

"left a few minutes ago." She said.

I smiled. I checked outside and went to the phone. I grabbed it and dialed my home number. It rang three times before an answer.

"Hello?" I heard Soda's voice.

"Soda! I've missed you so much!" I said into the phone.

"Tammy!" He said.

"I don't have too much time, but I just wanted to see how things were going." I said, looking anxiously out the window.

"It's been real lonely without you and Pony, but Darry got a hearing for the 24th." He said.

"Really that soon!" I said happily.

"Ya. Hey, where are you?" He asked.

"I'm in a foster home." I replied.

"Oh, is it good there." He asked.

"Uh, ya." I lied.

"That's good." He said.

"Have you heard from Pony?"

"No, not yet, I'm sure he's fine though." He reassured me.

"Um, I'm sorry Soda I have to go. See you on the 24th." I said, seeing a familiar old brown car pull up.

"Bye Tammy." He said.

"Bye Soda." I said and quickly hung up the phone.

The door started to jiggle and I ushered Mary out of the room and to my own. We sat on my bed just as I heard the door slam.

"What did you do today?" I asked Mary, whispering.

"Nothing. Just colored." She said.

Coloring was the one thing Mary could still do that was a normal kid thing.

"Girls! Get in here!" Tim bellowed.

We both ran out the room and slowed as we approached the hallway.

"That stupid lady from the girls home is coming by tomorrow and is doing a full inspection." Katy said to us.

"So, you will both clean everything in this house and when that's done clean it again." Tim spoke up.

"Now!" He yelled.

We both rushed off and grabbed the broom and cleaning supplies from the hallway closet. I started in the kitchen and Mary went to the bathroom.

I hated these people and I would have ran away that second night I was here if it wasn't for poor little Mary. She didn't deserve this life and I was bound to make it a little bit better as long as I was here, so I took some hits from her, cleaned with her, and made sure to follow Mr. And Mrs. Mitchell's commands for her sake.

We cleaned every inch of the house and put away the stuff. I was gonna make myself dinner, but I was too exhausted to make it and just went to sleep without it.

/\/\/

"Get up, get up, get up!" Katy screamed from the kitchen.

I climbed out of bed and went to the kitchen. Mary was already there.

"You know the drill." She said to Mary.

Mary held out her arms and Katy grabbed them and inspected them. She had bruises all over them still and and Katy angrily pushed her arms away from her. She grabbed a little sweater off the counter and threw it at Mary.

"Put it on." She said.

Marry slipped on the sweater like she's done it before.

"Now you." Katy spat.

I held at my arms and she looked at them.

"Your good, just go change into something that covers your body." She said and pushed me away.

I went and changed into my clothes. I brushed my hair and made sure I looked presentable.

"Get in here now!" Mrs. Mitchell screamed.

Mary ran past my door and I followed.

"If she asks you already ate. You are happy here and we are the best parents ever. Got it?" She said, more to me then Mary.

I nodded. "Yes ma'am."

The doorbell rang and Mary tensed up. I stood behind her and we walked into the living room. I held her lightly around her neck and she held my arms with her little hands.

Mrs. Mitchell opened the door and gave Mrs. Everest a phony smile.

"Hello Susan." She said.

"Hello Katy." Mrs. Everest said and walked in the house.

She looked around the living room and checked something on her clipboard.

"Hello girls." She said as she passed us to the kitchen.

"Hello ma'am." Mary said sweetly.

We stood there and I heard her go down the hall and check our rooms. She came back in the living room and turned to me.

"How do you like it here, Tammy?" She asked.

"It's really nice." I said and smiled.

"And what about you Mary? Do you still like it here?" She asked, looking down at her.

Mary nodded.

"Everything is like it always is. I'll be on my way." Mrs. Everest said.

"It was wonderful to have you here." Katy said.

"Oh, one more thing. Tammy I'll be by to pick you up on the 24th. You older brother got a hearing for your custody." Mrs. Everest told me.

I smiled. "I'll see you then."

"Have a great day." She said and left.

Katy watched her get in her car and pull out of the driveway.

"Okay brats, go do my laundry. I'm going out." She said.

"Yes ma'am." I said and ushered Mary out of the room.

She gathered the laundry and I put it in the machine for her.

"Want to go color?" I asked her.

She smiled and nodded. I noticed her smile has gotten stronger since I've gotten here.

We grabbed the coloring stuff from her room and went into mine since it was bigger. We colored on the ground of my room for a while. I was so happy. Mary was happy, so that made me happy. I looked at her coloring on the paper. A grin plastered on her face and her legs kicking carelessly behind her.

I thought about the hearing. It was in a week. I could get my brothers back in just a week. But then I would be leaving Mary here. She didn't need me to desert her and leave her here with those people full of hate. I was going to help Mary. At the hearing I was going to get my brothers back and give Mary the home she deserved.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The hearing was tomorrow and I was super excited. Mary didn't have a clue and I was happy about it. She got smacked by Tim big time yesterday and had a huge bruise on her face. I was gonna use that to my advantage for tomorrow.

I listened to Katy and Tim all day and went to bed with a plan.

/\/\/

I woke up to Mrs. Mitchell's screaming.

I climbed out of my bed and changed into clothes that would look good in court. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple for breakfast.

"Mary! Stay in your room till told other wise. We can't have Susan seeing your face!" Mrs. Mitchell screamed to Mary.

I heard Mary's door close and that was her way of saying she understood.

I couldn't say goodbye to Mary so I didn't. I didn't want Mary thinking I was leaving her forever. I waited for Mrs. Everest to come and got in her car. We drove into town and pulled up in front of the courthouse.

I got out of the car and looked at the building.

"We are the last ones entering, so you will sit with me in the front." She said.

I nodded and we walked inside. There wasn't many people in there. I saw Soda and Darry on one side of the courthouse and Pony on the other side. I was told to sit by Pony and Susan sat with us to.

The hearing was just full of questions for me and Pony on how we liked living with Darry. We both said everything good and gave them our best sad faces. Darry was questioned and Soda was asked about how we all got along. He told the truth for the most part, but Soda would lie if it meant to keep us together.

"The jury has decided that Darrel Curtis will receive full custody of Ponyboy Curtis and Tammy Curtis." The judge said.

We all cheered and I rushed to my brothers. I first held onto Pony and then to Soda and Darry.

"I missed you guys." I said.

"We all did." Soda said.

I smiled. "I'll be right back." I told them.

I walked over to Mrs. Everest and Mrs. George who were talking.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but I need to discuss an urgent matter with the two of you." I said as polite as I could.

"Yes, Tammy?" Mrs. George asked.

"My foster parents, Tim and Katy Mitchell, they abused me and continue to abuse little Mary. I saw it for myself while I was there and it broke me down. They force her to do stuff for them and when she messes up they abuse her. She has to do everything for herself and doesn't get any love." I said, hoping they would believe me.

"Oh, that's terrible." Mrs. George said.

"How do we know she's telling the truth?" Mrs. Everest asked.

"Drive me there and do a surprise inspection. Mary was hit in the face by Tim two days ago and the bruise is still there. She doesn't deserve their hate. She deserves a sweet family that will love her." I tried.

"Okay, we will do a surprise inspection. You need to gather your things anyways." Mrs. George said and Mrs. Everest agreed.

I told my brothers I was going to collect my things and left with Mrs. George and Mrs. Everest. We arrived at the house and the car was gone.

"Are they not home?" Mrs. George asked.

"I know Mary is." I said.

We got out of the car and rang the doorbell. No one answered at first but then there was a little twist of the door and there stood little Mary.

"Hi Mary." I said and she hugged me.

"Let me see your face." I told her and grabbed her chin.

"See, it's completely bruised." I said to the ladies and kissed Mary's cheek.

"Does that make it feel better?" I asked and tickled her nose a little.

She giggled and nodded.

We walked in the house and Mary stood there staring at us.

"Where are they?" I asked Mary.

"Left." She replied.

"They left a six year old by herself!" Mrs. George exclaimed.

"That's terrible." Mrs. Everest piped up. "And that bruise is not much better. You sure Tim did it?"

I nodded. "I was there when it happened. She also has them all over her arms." I said and lightly grabbed her arm to show them.

They both looked absolutely disgusted by the sight.

"Can you please move you car onto the street and wait for them to come home?" I asked.

"Sure." Mrs. Everest said and went to move the car.

She came back in within a minute and they sat on the couch. I noticed a brown car pull up and I sent Mary to her room. Mrs. Everest and Mrs. George went to the kitchen with me.

The door slammed open.

"Mary! Get you worthless behind in here!" Mrs. Mitchell called.

Mary rushed in from her room.

"Go make me lunch." She said.

"Yes ma'am." Mary muttered.

"And get my beer!" Mr. Mitchell called angrily.

Mary came in the kitchen with us and I told her to be quiet. She grabbed the beer and walked back out with it to Mr. Mitchell.

"Go make yourself useful and make the damn lunch!" Mrs. Mitchell screamed at her.

Mrs. George and Mrs. Everest walked out of the kitchen and stood before the two abusers.

"How dare you treat a innocent six year old like that!" Mrs. George explained.

"Susan. Kate! How nice to see you." Mrs. Mitchell tried.

"We will be taking Mary back to the girls home." Mrs. Everest said coldly.

"You stupid girl!" Mr. Mitchell screamed at me.

"Go wait in the car girls." Mrs. George said.

I ushered Mary out the door and we sat in the car. She looked eagerly at everything. I realized she hasn't been out almost at all in probably three years. Mrs. George and Mrs. Everest came back out with my bags and a little bag that must have had Mary's two other dresses and shoes in them.

They got in the car and handed me the shoes. I put them on Mary's feet and she kicked them in the seat happily. I grinned and looked out the window.

"Tammy, you will need to come to court in a little while and tell them what you saw and experienced." Mrs. Everest told me.

"Yes ma'am." I said back.

We arrived at the girls home and my brother were there waiting. I helped Mary out of the car and held her hand up to the building.

"Who's this?" Soda asked.

"This is Mary." I said.

"She is coming back from the same house as Tammy because the parents were secretly abusing her." Mrs. George said.

All three of their eyes widened.

"She's a real strong girl though." I said and grinned down at her.

"We will take her, thank you Tammy." Mrs. Everest said.

I sighed and knelt down to Mary's height.

"I have to leave now, but I will visit you while your there." I promised.

"Don't go." She pleaded.

"I promise no one will hurt you ever again." I told her with confidence.

She nodded and gave me a hug. I hugged back and when we pulled apart she had tears in her eyes. I wiped them away.

"Goodbye Tammy." She said.

"Goodbye Mary." I said back.

Mrs. George took her hand and led her into the building.

I turned to my brothers. They smiled and we all went home. As a family again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It's been a month since everything and as much I loved being with my brothers again, I felt like a apart of me was missing. I went to see Mary whenever I could. She didn't look happy at the girls home and I felt awful for her. She lit up when she saw me and she would beg me not to leave every time.

I went to court for Mr. And Mrs. Mitchell and they both got put away for abusing. I was so happy they finally paid for what they deserved.

"Is there any homes available for Mary?" I asked Mrs. Everest just like I did every time I went to visit.

"No, I'm sorry Tammy." She always said.

I left the home and walked back home.

"Hey Tammy." Soda greeted me.

"Hey Soda, is Darry home?" I asked.

"Ya, he's in the kitchen." He replied.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Darry cooking.

"Um, Darry. I was wondering if I could ask you something." I said.

"Sure, what is it." He asked, setting down his spoon he was cooking with.

"Um, do you maybe think we could foster Mary?" I asked and held my breath in.

"What?" He asked.

"I know you might think it will be a problem, but she's the most sweet girl in the world. She doesn't cause any trouble and she needs a home. She is only six and has been abused since she was three. Her real mom died and her dad is in jail for the next five years, so until then she wouldn't even have a chance to get her real family back." I pleaded.

"A little kid is huge and money." He said.

"I know, but we can manage. She isn't that much more to feed and she barely takes up any space. We can share a room." I tried.

"Tammy." He started.

"Please Darry." I said tears in my eyes.

"Please give Mary the home she deserves." I pleaded.

"Don't cry Tammy. I can think about it and talk to the state and girls home, but I'm not sure if everything will work out." He said, coming over to me.

"As long as you try." I sniffed and hugged him.

He hugged me back and I went to finish my homework.

/\/\/

It's been three month since Darry has decided to foster Mary. I don't know how I convinced him to do it, but I did and I couldn't be happier. Mary was finally at a home that treated her like a six year old, not a servant.

"Mary?" I called.

"Pony have you seen Mary?" I asked as I walked into the living room.

"No I haven't seen her." He said and smiled. He was such a terrible liar.

"Where is she?" I asked, knowing he was lying.

He pointed under the kitchen table quietly.

I walked over and knelt down below the table.

"Found you!" I said and giggled.

Mary giggled back and climbed out of the table.

Her bruises were completely gone now and she was going to public school. She loved school and like I thought she would be was amazing at it. She was top of her class just like Pony. I was so proud of her.

Everyone in the gang loved Mary. She was a new soul that made us think back to when we were that young and innocent. She's pure and bright. Her smile makes everyone of us smile too and the same for her laugh.

Darry hasn't minded her being around at all either. She helps with meals because it's fun not because she has too and she listens to everyone of us. Soda is just as energetic as her and can really keep up with her. Pony and her bond because of their smarts and I am super close to her because of what we've been through and I was a girl.

I told my brothers everything about Mr. And Mrs. Mitchell and they all held onto me and Mary tighter and more careful because of it. Darry was nicer towards me and Pony because he never wanted to loose us again.

Mary just brightens up our life and I'm truly grateful that we saved her from the Mitchell's. Mary is our one reminder that there is still good in the world.

The end.

/\/\/

Thank you to everyone who had reviewed and read this story. It was a short one that I already finished so I could work on a bigger and better story that is going to come to you guys soon, so look for that.

Bye for now!


End file.
